Featherlight
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: Their meeting was a pure coincidence that started the establishment of Crystal Tokyo. And their hearts met in a turmoil, their love as fickle as candle, featherlight, it warmed them nonetheless in the city of crystals. Aya/Usagi.


**:: Featherlight ::**

one shot**

* * *

**

Aya x Usagi

Weiss Kreuz/Sailor Moon crossover

* * *

Oh, he thought knew it all back then. He knew that in this paradise no one was happy. In this utopia no more monsters could reign people's hearts from shadow governments. But in this paradise no one was happy. No one that mattered. Well... maybe Aya-chan was happy, but... he didn't see her that often now. He was not worried about her anymore. No... after Crystal Tokyo came to be, even Aya-chan woke up. And of course Ran adored the queen who lived in the shining palace. She had fulfilled his promise to him. Just as she promised many years ago, Aya-chan woke up. But no one was happy in this paradise...

* * *

„_You!"_

„_Are you alright?"_

„_Why are you here?"

* * *

_

It was another mission night from which they were returning when they had been attacked by a monster, which effortlessly defeated them. Their weapons doping no harm to the abomination. It was then, five years after their disappearance, the Sailor Senshi appeared. Well, more exactly, the one he and Aya adored when he was just a teenager. Her golden hair whipping in the wind and the moonlight casing a soft glow to her skin, she dealt with the monster. He had to admit, that the superhero of his childhood became much more graceful and confident, than she had been five years ago. But the sudden admiration had been pushed out by the sudden hate and anger. Where had she been when Takatori had been committing these crimes? Where had she been when Aya-chan had been run over!

* * *

„_I am here to right over evil!"_

„_Where have you been when Takatori ran over my sister!"

* * *

_

That angry growl came out unsuspectingly even for him. Needless to say that his team had been shocked. Everyone knew than Ken had been a fan boy of Sailor Moon once. But when the Senshi had faded away, everyone began to think that it had been nothing but a dream. But now she was standing in front of them. Her wings still just as pure and white as they had always been. The golden crescent on her forehead glowing. And he saw her confusion and his anger grew.

* * *

„_Did we miss a renegade youma?"_

„_He might as well be not human, when he commits all these crimes!"_

„_But... we can't fight humans!"_

„_So you leave monsters like that free to roam and hurt innocents?"_

„_I'm sorry..."

* * *

_

She fled the battle scene, while the others scorned him for shouting at her all those hurtful words. And even as they went home he could feel her following them. He could feel her watchful eyes, as if she was the moon itself. The next day a girl started frequenting the shop. He never paid any special attention to her. All he knew he was just another blonde in the mob of girls who visited their shop. At least she had enough manners to buy something. Each day she bought, ironically so, a bouquet of flowers. She never allowed him to make the arrangement, always asking Omi or Ken to do it. And she always stayed away from Yohji like a plague. Until he began connecting dots. The bouquets of hyacinths that were always in his sister's room, always fresh and always purple. The same hyacinth purple as his eyes were. Of course at first he disregarded it as coincidence, thinking that maybe a nurse who really liked hyacinths and his sister did that each day. But he knew he was fooling himself. And that was confirmed when once coming to the hospital he saw her kneeling at his sister's bed, crying and begging for forgiveness, hands clasped in front of her and desperately beginning for something.

* * *

"_Please... please... silver crystal... help me... let her wake up..."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Ran-san!"

* * *

_

She looked as if she had been caught stealing candy. Her eyes wide and a completely innocent look written on her face. He recognized that look. He had seen it. He had seen it on a woman, with similar features, but something was blocking him from remembering. Before he could have asked anymore questions, she quickly darted out of the room, and even his assassin reflexes couldn't react fast enough to stop her from sliding past him. And the golden tresses softly caressed his cheeks. He had waited the whole next week for her to come, but each time she came, he was away. As if she had the uncanny ability to sense if he was in the shop or not. And so... he resorted to do it the other way around. He decided he wouldn't confront her in the shop, he would catch her. If she was careful enough to evade him in the shop, then he would catch her in the hospital. With his day job and night job interfering it took time, until he managed to see her slip by into his sister's room. It was really just by chance.

* * *

_He was walking with a heavy heart again to Aya-chan's room. Ran knew that he would find another bouquet of flowers. And it still eluded him how a mere schoolgirl could escape him. How could she sneak by his guard... it was confusing him more and more, causing him to loose his concentration, and thus interfering with his efforts to bring justice to Takatori. And just as he was about to enter the room, where Aya-chan was, a person started to exit, they bumped into each other and both stared at each other in alarm. His hyacinth eyes narrowed, as he moved to grab her hand, when she promptly shut the door to the room, infuriating Ran. He banged and kicked the door, but she never opened, of course nurses came running, and when alerted that a stranger was in his sister's room, they quickly called the administrator to open the door. But Ran couldn't wait. And he kicked the door open._

_Inside there was no one and only the window was open. As the redhead rushed to the window, he mentally berated himself. No human could jump out of the eighth floor and live. His eyes scanned the nearby windows, but he easily concluded that she couldn't have even swung her way there. It was simply impossible. He fists clenched and he walked stiffly over to Aya-chan's bed. She was laid there, still as always, but a faint smile was upon his lips. He fell to his knees, after the nurses left, scolding him for overreacting, and dropped his head, as he held one of her hands._

"_Aya-chan... who is she?"_

_As he raised his head, he saw a simple white feather lying on her bed.

* * *

_

It had taken him another month to track the girl down. He now had a pretty good idea who she was. Of course he old nothing to his partners. They would have thought he was crazy. But he would make clear to the girl, no... she was probably his age now, maybe a year younger, he would make clear that playing super hero after five years of absence was useless. He would not accept her going to his sister's bed. No... she was at fault. He would not accept her apology. The hyacinths. It all made sense now. He found her working at a child care center. An orphanage. She smiled and laughed. She was very warm and gentle. And yet, he couldn't forgive her. She was the last one leaving in the evening, and late at night, it was his hand that pulled her into the valley, no doubt scaring the girl, whom he found out to be named Usagi, out of her wits. She probably thought it was a rapist, but when she saw him, she relaxed a bit. But he hardened the grip on her arms. He was not a good person.

* * *

"_Sailor Moon..."_

"_What?" a nervous giggle escaped her pink lips, "I don't know what you are talking about. Sure, I am her fan, but I am not her."_

"_I know that. I'm sure you forget that your elaborate disguise sheds feathers," his voice was harsh and cruel, and her blue eyes widened in fear. He smirked._

"_Your apologies shall do nothing," Ran hissed, leaning in dangerously, and the woman, no girl, shivered and trembled under his angry gaze. She was scared. Good. The world had no need for superheroes who were never there when truly needed. He let her go and turned around._

"_The world has no need for you. You were not there when needed."_

"_I'm sorry." Her whispers only infuriated him further, his words didn't become softer. No, his words became even more like ice._

"_Aya-chan looked up to you, Sailor Moon. You failed her."_

"_I'm sorry... it's all my fault... I was scared..." He turned back to look at her, she was kneeling on the ground, her golden hair pooling around her, tears streamed down her cheeks. She wasn't even denying anymore that she was Sailor Moon._

"_Because you were too scared to deal with monsters like Takatori, Aya-chan has been two years in a coma now!" His shout caused her to whimper and she mumbled something. Growling angrily, Ran hoisted her up, not caring that he was causing her pain and snapped at her: "Speak clearly! I want to hear what you have to say!" Again she mumbled something incoherently, her mascara now smudged and he slammed her against the wall._

"_Answer clearly!" And her eyes snapped wide open, as a golden crescent began to glow on her forehead, a strange warm power, suddenly pushing him away from her and as she slid down, he heard her words really clearly._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have accepted the throne. I should have. But I wasn't ready. I was only seventeen. I never thought it would have been that soon. I couldn't. And he crystal follows my will."

* * *

_

Her words back then confused him. They didn't make any sense. He started his own little investigation on her. She was Usagi Tsukino. She was twenty-one years old. Apparently she was friends with many famous people. Rei Hino, daughter of politician Hino Takashi. Ami Mizuno, a young genius in the medical field. Makoto Kino, owner of a restaurant chain. Minako Aino, a famous model and actress. Hotaru Tomoe, daughter of the deceased scientist Souichi Tomoe. Haruka Tenou, a famous race car driver and pianist. Michiru Kaiou, a famous artist and violinist. Setsuna Meiou, a famous designer. Her ex-fiancee was Mamoru Chiba, a twenty four years old doctor, quite famous in professional circle. She even hanged out with the Threelights. But Usagi Tsukino was nothing special. She was from a regular family, not rich. She was a simple girl with average grades. Nothing of this made sense. So with sneaking around and bribing people he sneaked into her modest apartment and only once he saw the picture of them all he put it together. All her friends were the Sailor Senshi and no doubt Mamoru Chiba was Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

"_Fujimiya-san. I don't think Usagi-hime would appreciate you breaking into her house," he never heard anyone sneak up on him and was surprised to see a green haired woman with a large staff shaped like a key standing behind him. He turned around ready to strike out.  
_

"_Sailor Pluto... or should I say Setsuna Meiou," he hissed the words angrily glaring at the woman. She was also at fault. Why hadn't the Sailor Senshi protected them and their dreams._

"_I understand that you must be angry at Usagi-hime. But she couldn't take the mantle up when she had been seventeen," and again the Senshi went with the throne thing. What was something so important about Sailor Moon ascending some throne. They didn't have a monarchy that ruled anyways. And of course Ran voiced his opinion._

"_Because Sailor Moon would have purged the humanity of cruelty and pain and established an era of peace. Where no darkness would have existed in the hearts of humanity anymore."_

_He froze. She would have created an utopia. So why was she scared of that? Why would she give up that chance? Wasn't that what Sailor Moon stood for? Why didn't she? And as if answering all his unspoken questions Sailor Pluto spoke._

"_Because she had been to the future. She had seen that underneath the happy facade she and her friends showed they were not happy. But now... I fear that she will make it happen. Although I myself have pushed her to that decision before... Crystal Tokyo won't be the same with the queen no longer in love with the King."_

_The green-haired Senshi whirled her staff and a portal opened behind her. As she walked in and the portal started to close, she spoke her parting words:_

"_Usagi-hime will be back soon. Don't be so harsh to her. She has been through many things. She has died so many times for all of us. I don't wish for her unhappiness. So please, be gentle."_

_But he only stared coldly at her as the portal closed and the door to the apartment opened.

* * *

_

They had spent what it seemed back then an eternity measuring each other. Until she made the first step and touched him, the golden crescent flaring up on her forehead once more. It was that moment that he saw her life on the moon something he considered very illogical and quite impossible. He saw them die and be reborn. He saw them fighting against countless enemies. She died against the first enemy. Then came the others. He felt her pain when the girl from the future, her future daughter, with pink hair, much lighter than his own turned over to the darkness. And then he saw the future. The future that seemed so perfect once it had been fixed. And in the eyes of Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, no... Neo-Queen Serenity as she was called, he didn't find any drop of the happiness he saw a few months ago in that orphanage. Then came the people who were called Death Busters, and she jumped in selflessly, a crystal shining warmly, fickle as her heart in front of her, protecting from the darkness from which she wanted to save her comrade. Then another enemy, which she also defeated. He felt her despair when she jumped down from the floating platform, only to catch her future daughter. Not caring if she died in the process. He felt her pain as everyone died and then was resurrected by her last enemy. And when the visions stopped he only had one question.

* * *

"_Why..."_

"_Ran-san, I have steered away from my fate for too long. You reminded me that my fate is to help the people of the Earth, even if it means I will be sacrificing my own happiness. I forgot that humans under the influence of darkness can become demons too. Thus... I thank you for reminding me that. In two months the Crystal Tokyo will come and in the purification of this world your sister will awake too."_

_As he knelt there in front of her he could only stare up in awe at her. Ever since she was fourteen she battled against monsters so incomprehensible to the human mind, that had he been at her place he would have gone insane. But she always put others in front of her own well-being and sacrificed her own life to save others. And when she spoke to him in that regal and calm tone, he couldn't find a hint of the person he had observed. It was as if she locked herself down. It was as if she hid away her true self._

_And she was crying on the inside, just as he did each day._

_Slowly he got up from his knees._

"_Why did you show me that?" This time was the first time he spoke so softly to her. His previous anger had melted away during the visions she had shown him._

"_Because..." her voice faltered, and tears formed in Usagi's blue eyes, "I had to tell at least one person. Because..." the tears were starting to drip onto the gray carpet, and transfixed Ran stared as one by one the glistening drops were soaked up into the carpet, "I wanted at least one other person to know that their queen isn't as happy, as she looks. Because I can't tell my friends. They won't allow me to sacrifice myself again. But I have to... for Chibi-Usa, for the peace."_

_She turned away, her shoulders slumped, and Ran felt as if he was the worst person in the world._

"_You don't have to. Forgive me. I didn't know."_

_But she shook her head defiantly. He frowned and turned her around, but this time she did not falter, she did not whimper when he gripped her arms. She was absolutely serene._

_She looked dead._

"_Don't let this fool you. My selfishness has gone long enough. Please leave, Fujimiya-san. Soon all your pain and suffering will be rewarded. I will rid this world of darkness and pain and save your sister."_

_She spoke no further and in her words was an order. An order to leave her. And Ran had to comply. The redhead walked out of her apartment, as the door softly clicked behind him he leaned onto it, sliding down he grabbed his hair, still in shock. He had condemned an innocent to a life... no... an eternity of sorrow.

* * *

_

The next month the mysterious organization by the name of Crystal Tokyo had been taking out all their targets. Manx and Persia had been seriously alarmed. But he didn't speak to them, although he knew what was happening. He knew that the Sailor Senshi were preparing. The flowers still appeared in Aya-chan's hospital room and he still trailed Usagi as a lost puppy. She had started her relationship with Mamoru Chiba once more. But he saw them. They were not happy. Their kisses were chaste and dry. And each second he witnessed Usagi Tsukino transforming from the carefree happy golden child into a solemn statue, a piece of him crumbled away. Would his sister have condoned him for the cruel words that pushed the girl who died for the humanity so many times before into a destiny of loneliness? Yes... Aya-chan would have. And that was when he decided that if Usagi Tsukino was accepting the punishment from him, he would accept a punishment from her. And so he ended up late at night in her apartment.

* * *

_He was sitting on her bed, the shadows covered his form and she never noticed him until she turned the lights on and he dragged her down to sit beside him, his arms wrapped around her lithe frame. She wanted to protest, but a hand placed over her mouth stopped her words._

"_Nothing your friends will say will stray you from this path. And even my apology, for the unheeded accusations that night will stop you from your fate. You have already decided that sacrificing yourself once more is nothing bad. But... you are not the one who has been through everything you've seen and felt. I now share your pain."_

_She stilled, her eyes apologetic. No doubt she was once again cursing herself. But he was the one who pushed Sailor Moon to this and he would pay for this._

"_When you showed me your past, I understood from what you were running away. An eternity in the never-changing palace. Like a bird in a golden-cage," Ran paused. He had to tell her. He had to let her know. He was used to accepting punishment from fate too. "And it was me, who pushed you to accept that fate. Although you had every right to decline, although you could have just not paid attention, you still did and in a month you will give me back Aya-chan. You will once again throw your life into the meatgrinder. But this time you won't be away. I will be there for you. For my cruel words, I want you to accept any comfort I can offer," there he said it and Usagi froze as she blinked rapidly, she struggled with his embrace, but he wasn't finished yet, "I know that I am not the most comforting person. But... I think... that I can comfort only two people in the world. Aya-chan. And you... because no one ever did something as noble as rip their own soul apart to save the world. I wouldn't have given Aya-chan away even if she was the key to saving the world. But you throw yourself selflessly away and don't even care for your own pain."_

_He let her go and she promptly jumped away, her cheeks were flushed, just as his own, at the close contact they shared moments ago, but it was fury written on her normally serene face._

"_Do you understand what you are asking to be? Don't you understand? I will be eternal! I will watch my family die. If you choose to share my pain, you will too watch them die. Only the Senshi can share my pain. But I won't let them."_

"_And that is why I ask you to share your curse."_

"_No."_

_Few minutes passed as they didn't move an inch. Ran was still sitting on her bed, his hands entwined and expectantly looking at her. Usagi was still standing there, her fists balled together. She was glaring at him and Ran decided that even this emotion was better than what Usagi was becoming. An emotionless doll. The redhead stood up and grabbed her shoulders._

"_Forever more I shall be the one to whom you can run with your sorrows. Forever more I promise to be by your side. This will be my punishment for speaking against the savior of this world. This will be for my selfish words."_

_And as the tears began to fall once more from her blue eyes he leaned down to kiss the blond. And as the night went on there were only two bodies in the bed, that were desperately hanging onto each other, as they feared the soon to arrive future. The Crystal Tokyo. Where everyone would be happy this time around. But not them.

* * *

_

It was his own little black heart that he hated. The future arrived unexpectedly, it was one morning that a terrible cold arrived and everything froze over. He still remembered how he fell into the strange sleep and cold grabbed hold of him. At first he thought he was deceived, but when he felt Usagi's calm voice in his head (_Sleep... do not be afraid..._) he knew that everything would be fine. For him it seemed that he awakened the next day, a powerful wave of warm energy washing over him and as he walked out of _Koneko no Sumu Ie, _where his comrades have been waking up, the sun seemed much brighter and even though he saw the ice melting everywhere and people coming alive again, the flowers already started to break out from beneath the snow and trees began to bloom. And then she came down from the skies...

* * *

"_It is as if the gods came down to earth again," it was Omi, who whispered in awe beside him as he stared at the marvelous image Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband made. And Ran had to agree. The gods had come down to Earth. They were exiled from heaven, where they could lead a normal life. He saw Serenity, no... she would still be Usagi to him, grip Endymion's hand in reassurance as the taller man faltered for a moment as the crowds cheered for them. She supported Endymion, she took in all his pain and insecurities. But no one was there to support her._

_And then the goddess turned to him, and her eyes spoke of never-ending love and compassion to the whole world, "Fujimiya-san. I think your sister will soon awaken. I believe she would love to see the face of a beloved one, when she wakes up."_

_He almost grabbed his heart, as it gave a painful pang. He knew why this had happened. Why her eyes were always so sad. She knew she had condemned herself. And he was at fault for that. No one could blame him for wishing that his sister would wake. But... but once thing was blaming Sailor Moon for not taking Takatori to justice and the other thing was pushing her to this. Giving up her own humanity. She did it for him. Because he had gotten under her skin._

_And his words came out automatic._

"_Thank you, your highness. Me and my sister will thank you properly, when she comes to herself and we will thank you properly."_

_His apology went once more unspoken as the redhead turned away and ran.

* * *

_

Usagi, who was now known as Neo-Queen Serenity, fulfilled her promise. Aya-chan was awake and well and everything seemed fine. Everyone went on with their lives. Yohji even scored with one of the Sailor Senshi, as he himself said. And was caught under her bright orange high heel. But nobody ever noticed the sadness in the queen's eyes. She was slowly dying. And Ran knew what he had to do. But nobody was let into the Crystal Palace, where the holy gem of Serenity lie. It was dangerous, for that gem shielded the earth from enemies. Until one day a raven-haired woman arrived into his shop. He was the only one still working there.

* * *

"_Thirteen red roses. Bring these to the Crystal Palace. This is a pass. It is a permanent. I except deliveries to the queen at least once a week." It was Sailor Mars. She eyed him suspiciously and he met her gaze with a blank emotionless look. The woman frowned and turned to leave. At the door she turned to him._

"_Make Usagi happy. I still can't comprehend why she decided to establish Crystal Tokyo if she wasn't happy with the thought, but Pluto said I would kill the man if she told me what happened. She only said that you can make her happy once more. She could have just married you, if the only one who can understand her is you."_

_He couldn't even reply, as the Senshi of fire was gone. He wasted no time closing the shop and gathering the thirteen red roses. As he showed his pass he was let in without any questions and a blue haired girl, the Senshi of Mercury, escorted him to Serenity's chambers._

"_Surprise her, make her happy," whispered Sailor Mercury blushing a bit, as she hurried away, embarrassed by her own words. When he opened the door, Usagi was sitting by the window brushing leisurely her long golden hair, the sundown coloring her hair a red hue, so similar to his own._

"_Usagi," his words a mere whisper, and as she gasped turning around, her brush falling from her hands, the roses were forgotten, when again, scorning himself for locking up the savior of the world into a golden cage, he rushed to her, to embrace her. And kiss her. _

"_I am Serenity now." Her words were a mere whisper too as she sadly gazed at him._

"_You will always be Usagi to me. The girl, who threw her heart away in order to save mine. But..."_

_And as he gazed into her eyes... he finally understood... her radiance... the one of a kind... the kind you see only once in your life and never forget... her beauty... he had fallen in love with her. And with that a new kind of pain came. They could never be together at day, only at night._

"_But I have caught your heart..." his words fell on deaf ears, as the young queen slept soundly by his side. Perhaps one day, he would admit to her his love. Perhaps not.

* * *

_

Their love was fickle just like the candle flame, but nonetheless in warmed them. It made them survive another day. And as time passed Ran began to notice, that while the others aged, slowly for sure, he didn't change at all since the day when he proclaimed his loyalty to Usagi in her room. The queen noticed too, but she never spoke of that. Even as Aya-chan grew up into a successful woman and married, he still was young. In fact he looked younger than Aya. But Ran had never been worried for her. He knew that the queen had created a perfect life for all of them. And he found out the news that the queen was finally pregnant. At first he was furious. It was his jealousy speaking. Endymion was the lawful husband of the one woman, with whom he shared no love. And Serenity's heart was still safely hidden within his own soul, but they could never be truly together. He could only hold her and comfort at night. But when the child got born, he knew. He just knew.

* * *

"_She's mine, isn't she?" whispered Ran, as he stared down into the crib. It was his first visit in the last month, as the queen had been recovering. Usagi walked over to him, and looked down at the sleeping child with tufts of red hair._

"_Her hair will fade in time, just like mine has," she spoke softly, her hand reaching out and gently brushing a strand of hair away from Princess Serenity's eyes. Serenity Usagi Tsukino. The sleeping child was his daughter. Would she know who her father was? In the past it didn't seem so._

"_Does Endymion know?" he inquired, his voice becoming sharper, as he thought of the dark haired man._

"_Of course he does. We have never slept. We just fell out of love back then. But somehow, I knew that I would meet Chibi-Usa once more," as their eyes met, Ran swept the woman into a hug. He wanted precious moments like these to last. He wanted Usagi to be his. He wanted Chibi-Usa to know her father. He wanted to live with them calmly._

"_I want her to know her father. I want to be with you," as he pulled away he saw the tears streaming down her face. It had been decades since he had seen her face lit up like that. And for the first time in what it seemed an eternity the two smiled for real at each other.

* * *

_

He had moved into the castle. It was just pure luck that only the most trusted people worked in the castle and with a bit of help from the Silver Crystal Serenity made it so no one could speak of them outside the castle. Except the Sailor Senshi and Endymion. But they wouldn't speak about that anyways. Chibi-Usa was a very smart girl. She quickly understood that she couldn't call him dad if they were outside. And she knew that sometimes she had to play family with Uncle Endy as she called him and mom. And in fact Ran no longer loathed Endymion that much. The man, albeit being Usagi's husband by right, had no qualms about his wife being with him.

* * *

_He cornered the king in his favorite rest place. The rose garden._

"_How could you let her get away?"_

_It was late at night when the redheaded ex-assassin decided to corner the man. He was going to shake out the answers from this mysterious king. The king who didn't care for his wife. He never slept with her. He never comforted her. He wasn't even jealous. Ran knew, that he would have been jealous, if he would have been at his place._

"_Because how can I clip her wings any more? I knew that she had met someone, who made her this confident. I loathed you, for forcing Usagi into this. But as she explained her reasoning... I saw such compassion and love for you, that I understood something she hadn't known back then... she fell in love with you..."_

_The King walked to a rosebush and plucked a rose, a wistful sigh escaped his lips, as his features softened and for a moment even Ran could understand what Princess Serenity saw in this prince many lifetimes ago._

"_I will never stop her loving. But in this lifetime she had become like a sister to me. We both loved Chibi-Usa very much, but I couldn't comfort her, I couldn't bed her, when I knew that she yearned for the one, who was not cursed by her immortality, yet demanded that the gods give him that, only so that he could comfort her. But it's all fine now. And actually I don't think Chibi-Usa was ever my child," he looked up and Ran could have sworn that he saw unshed tears in Endymion's eyes, "I mean where could she have gotten that assertiveness and the need to point a gun at her mother. Probably fro her father, who thousands years ago pointed the sword at her mother, and demanded to know where she was when his sister got hurt."_

_The rose fell to the ground and Ran stood mutely. He had no words to speak to the king. The black-haired man walked over to him and placed a hand at his shoulders._

"_Take care of Usagi. She deserves it..."_

_Ran's silent whisper wasn't heard by anybody, as the king strolled away in swift strides from the garden._

"_I know..."

* * *

_

During the long years with Serenity many of his friends had passed away. Even his sister had died as an old granny, surrounded by her children and Ran and Neo-Queen Serenity both were by her bed, crying with the remaining family. But Aya-chan only wished them happiness and the will to live. It had been another hundred years when the Black Moon attacked. He had known already in advance that it would happen. And so, with Endymion asleep, trying to support the souls of the humanity as they slumbered awaiting the queen's awakening, and the Sailor Senshi held up the shield around the palace Ran patiently waited at Serenity's side until she would awaken.

Only once leaving her side, when the soldiers of the past arrived and when the king's spirit lied to them that Chibi-Usa was his and Serenity's daughter. But it was a lie that had to happen. Because back then Sailor Moon loved Tuxedo Mask. And when as she was leaving, he could have sworn seeing him in his hiding place, and Chibi-Usa winking at the confused Sailor Moon.

When the Black Moon had been beaten and Chibi-Usa safely returned to them, maybe it was his and Serenity's childish whim to see the past once more. In both ways it was dangerous to the future. The past and the future couldn't exist in the same place. And Sailor Moon couldn't meet him yet.

* * *

_'The past and future self can't exist in the same time and space. I can't meet the Queen...' and Sailor Moon walked away with her shoulders slumped, sad at leaving Chibi-Usa._

_Serenity twisted around, as the Sailor Senshi were leaving but on her face Ran could see the same curiosity. And he wanted to see the Sailor Moon of his youth too. The silent agreement between them was made as both ran towards Sailor Moon, who also turned away and hurried to look at them, before the portal closed._

_'I wanted to see her. But there's no way I can do that. Meeting my past self and talking to her...' her thoughts were almost broadcasted to him._

_'...would change history. I want to see her... Just for a moment... Even if... The course of history... ...should change forever...' and the two pair of eyes met Sailor Moon's gaze. And they all laughed, Sailor Moon joining a bit hesitantly. And as Ran waved to her._

"_Meet you in the future! Sailor Moon!"

* * *

_

"Father, father!" Chibi-Usa's voice startled Ran as he looked up at his quickly approaching daughter. True enough, her hair had faded in time from the bright red to the soft cotton pink, the girl leaped at him and toppled to the ground both of them laughing joyfully.

"Small Lady! That's not how a lady behaves!" came the stern voice of the queen. Ran and Chibi-Usa both looked up in shock at Neo-Queen Serenity, who was never called by Ran that, who glared at them. This was rather unexpected. Serenity was always childish and cheerful, never the one to condone joyful behavior. The pair blinked, once, twice, thrice and then Serenity broke out laughing, as she too jumped on top of them enveloping them into a hug.

"I want to have fun too with all of you, you know," whined Serenity childishly as she buried her head in the crook of Chibi-Usa's neck.

And their laughter resonated throughout the castle.

* * *

In the end it didn't matter if he was married to Usagi Tsukino or not. In the end all that mattered that they had their little circle of three together. Him. Usagi. Chibi-Usa. He had healed over the time and Usagi had accepted her duty. But what most important it was their special secret...

… that perhaps Usagi fell in love with Ran, when she started to stalk him as Sailor Moon, trying to find out why one man would scorn her that much...

… that perhaps Ran fell in love with Usagi, when he started to stalk her as Abyssinian, trying to find out why one girl would be willing to cry at a stranger's bed and throw her life away, just to make him happy...

… their love was featherlight and intangible, but still it warmed their hearts which had been broken time and time again, and its warmth provided the necessary solace...

* * *

**[ o w a r i ]

* * *

**

**19/07/2010 – **Woah, a one shot. Praise me. I am a nice girl. I really like this pairing. Aya/Usagi is just too cute. Kind of like Hiiro, but with a sister complex, and since I was just rewatching Weiss Kreuz, this fell into my mind. So... sort of drama, but with lots of fluff in the end.

**Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
